freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom Planet
Freedom Planet is the first full-scale game from independent developer GalaxyTrail. Synopsis Freedom Planet is a combat-based platform adventure that pits a spunky dragon girl and her friends against an alien attack force. There's trouble around every turn, from insects to giant robots to sheer explosive destruction, but you'll have a variety of special fighting abilities to blast your way through each stage! Story The game starts with Sash Lilac and Carol Tea rescuing a turtle-shelled, duck-billed creature named Commander Torque, after he crash-lands from parts unknown. He asks for Lilac's help in rescuing the Kingdom Stone, a very valuable relic that contains untold amounts of energy. In doing so, they become embroiled in a brewing conflict between three nations of their planet, Avalice: Shuigang, which has become aggressive and warmongering following the death of its king and the rise of his son, the mentally unstable Prince Dail; the city of Shang Mu, whose wealth-obsessed leader Mayor Zao is desperate to solve a recent energy crisis; and Shang Tu, an air city whose Royal Magister is not well-versed in war. Lilac and Carol rush over to the Kingdom Stone's shrine in an effort to protect it, briefly being stymied by Shang Tu's officers, General Gong and the priestess Neera Li, who refuse to believe their claims of a theft plot. However, they arrive just in time to watch the Kingdom Stone being stolen by Spade, a professional thief and assassin, Dail's half-brother, and Lilac and Carol's sworn rival. Spade is stealing the stone for Mayor Zao, as part of his own plan to discover the truth of his father's murder. The theft of the stone causes a cave-in, which briefly separates Lilac and Carol, the latter being trapped inside and pinned by rubble. However, Carol is saved by the timid wild child Milla Basset, who had been tailing the pair with the intent of meeting a dragon. That night, Carol discovers that Torque is not who he claims to be; when she and Lilac press him on it, he reveals that he is, in fact an alien sent to Avalice to apprehend an intergalactic warlord, Lord Brevon. Brevon crash-landed on Avalice after a fierce battle, and is working on getting his dreadnought operational once more. Towards this end, he invaded Shuigang, murdered its king, and brainwashed Dail to do his bidding, convincing him that Mayor Zao was the murderer and getting him to declare war on Shang Mu. Brevon intends to use the chaos of the war as a distraction so he can steal the Kingdom Stone for himself, use its energy to power his space fortress to continue his galactic conquest. Lilac is incredibly receptive to Torque's tale, and she, Carol and Milla all agree to help Torque reclaim the Kingdom Stone and stop Brevon's plans before it's too late. The next morning, the Royal Magister, having been informed of the theft by General Gong, sends Lilac's group to recover the Stone from Zao. Distracted both by Spade, who reveals his true allegiance in the Kingdom Stone theft was to his brother Dail and not Zao, and Serpentine, a snake with mechanical arms who serves as Brevon's chief enforcer, they arrive too late once again; Dail and Brevon's forces effortlessly steal the Kingdom Stone from Shang Mu and fly off. They meet with Mayor Zao of Shang Mu and try to convince him to work with Shang Tu and the Magister in recovering the Stone; with some appeals to his desire for glory, he eventually agrees, sending them off in one of his airships, in the direction of Shang Tu. Shuigang's airships attempt to intercept and shoot down their airship, but are beaten back. The group finally returns to Shang Tu to report their findings, bringing along a piece of one of Serpentine's machines, made of materials uncommon on Avalice, as evidence of an otherworldly plot. Neera Li, having been suspicious of Lilac and Carol from a few nights prior, instead accuses the pair of being behind the Kingdom Stone's theft, pointing out Lilac and Carol's past as professional thieves and how they always seem to be around when trouble strikes. Although skeptical of their guilt, the Royal Magister decides to have them detained for further questioning. After a failed escape attempt by Milla, Lilac convinces the Magister to let Torque go alone by falsely pleading guilty to Neera's claims. They effortlessly break out of the jail themselves in an attempt to catch up to Torque, but are too late once again; Torque is captured by Brevon and Serpentine and whisked away. With the Kingdom Stone and their friend in enemy hands, and no leader on Avalice to call an ally, the stress causes the remaining trio's relations to break down; Lilac wants to rescue Torque and help him complete his mission as it's the right thing to do, while Carol just wants to lay low and spend her life with her best friend rather than keep risking her life, and storms off. Convinced by Carol's pleas that she's been recklessly endangering her friends, Lilac sends Milla off to go with Carol, and heads off to save Torque herself from Brevon's nearby base. Unfortunately, she underestimated Brevon's security, and is ambushed by Serpentine and Brevon himself, and ends up captured. Brevon, concerned that Lilac's determination poses a severe threat to his plans, and determined to make Torque reveal if there are any more Chasers, subjects her to brutal electric torture. Meanwhile, Carol and Milla find Spade and convince him of Brevon's existence; the three then storm the base and rescue Torque and Lilac. Brevon manages to catch all of them in the torture room; however, the base suddenly begins to implode, and the heroes make their escape. The group ends up separated once again in the ensuing chaos. Lilac is found by Neera Li, who arrests her and brings her back to Shang Tu, where the Magister reveals he'd had the composition of the mech investigated in the interim, proving Lilac's initial claims of innocence true. However, because Lilac had lied to him to get Torque released, he has one last task for her before he agrees to give her aid. After he had healed her via a magical sauna, the Magister sends Lilac to investigate a nearby lagoon, where a similar metal had been discovered. Lilac discovers that the source of the metal is a strange robot similar to Syntax, Brevon's faithful AI assistant, called Pangu. Pangu reveals that the Kingdom Stone was in fact a gift to the three kingdoms given by a race of alien dragons that had crashed on Avalice centuries ago. It is also revealed that unless the Kingdom Stone is returned to its resting place, it will self destruct, along with the energy the three kingdoms desperately need to survive. Lilac reports her findings to the Magister, who reveals that Zao, hellbent on recovering the Stone, is leading his army against Shuigang's. Lilac and Pangu quickly rush to the site where Zao and Gong's forces are standing off, reuniting with the rest of the team in the process. Using Pangu's holographic image of a dragon, Lilac convinces the armies of Shang Mu and Shang Tu to unite. The combined armies quickly move against Dail and Brevon's army, which has also begun its advance as Brevon prepares his fortress for takeoff. While Carol, Milla and Torque fight on the ground with Zao's tanks, Lilac uses the Holodragon to engage Syntax in an aerial battle, ultimately destroying her. At the foot of Brevon's fortress, the team confronts Dail, destroying his final mech. The mad prince attempts a final attack, but is stopped by Spade. As Spade goes to face off with his half-brother, Brevon announces that his fortress is ready for takeoff, and the team move for the final battle. Inside the fortress, the team faces off against the full brunt of Brevon's army, including a rebuilt Syntax, and a final battle against Serpentine, who mutates into a giant monster before being subdued. In a final act of desperation and cruelty, Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a bio-mechanical monster and has her attack the team. They are forced to subdue her. Milla miraculously survives, but is left comatose. Enraged, Lilac and Carol storm Brevon's final defenses and confront the alien overlord himself. After a fierce, chaotic battle, Brevon is ultimately defeated, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. The team quickly escape Brevon's fortress just before it crashes into the frozen wastes. Back at the base camp, Milla awakens from her coma. Lilac is distraught over the loss of the Kingdom Stone and its energy, but suddenly the sky is lit up by swirling, crystalline energy. Realizing that this is the new form of the Kingdom Stone, the three kingdoms resolve to share the Stone's energy equally amongst themselves, bringing an end to the war. Torque says his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol and Milla. The story ends with the Royal Magister musing that while peace has mostly been restored, there is still much work to be done. Brevon and Dail's mutants and robots still roam the land, and while he is assumed dead, Brevon's body has yet to be found. Controls *These controls are as defined in-game; they can be mapped to the keyboard or a controller as the player wishes. Items Pickups Shields All Shield crystals can be picked up and thrown by Milla. The shield types are based on the Wu Xing. Shields dissipate after a set number of hits based on the difficulty level, except hits that match the shield's elemental type. Game Modes Adventure *Playable as Sash Lilac, Carol Tea and Milla Basset. Adventure Mode is the full experience, complete with fully voiced and animated cut-scenes. Some cut-scenes contain bloopers that can be triggered by a special control combination. As of release version 1.21.4, available to all three characters, but more characters will be added later with the next being Torque. Once the Adventure Mode has been completed with a character, the save allows the player to select any stage to restart the story from, complete with the cut-scenes that lead into the selected level. Classic *Playable as Sash Lilac, Carol Tea and Milla Basset. Classic Mode is just like Adventure Mode, but without any of the cut-scenes. Again, once clear, the player can select any level to play from. Time Attack *Playable as Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset and Commander Torque (since 1.21.x)Torque Beta / 1.21.x Notes. Play any single stage that has been cleared in either Adventure or Classic modes. Also provides access to Shang Mu Academy. Mahjong Collecting all the Star Cards in any level unlocks the Mahjong sub-game, accessible in Time Attack. Difficulty * Casual: Enemies do half damage; high health regeneration. * Easy: Enemies do normal damage; slower health regeneration. * Normal: Enemies do normal damage; no health regeneration. * Hard: Enemies do double damage; mercy invincibility is removed; shields only absorb one attack instead of two; 300 instead of 200 crystal shards are required for an extra life; many bosses' attack patterns are faster and less predictable, e.g. Lord Brevon's attack pattern, unmodified from its original form (pre-patch). Stages *Aqua Tunnel (1st overall stage) (only playable as Milla or Spade) *Dragon Valley (2nd overall stage) (only playable as Lilac, Carol or Torque) *Relic Maze (3rd overall stage) *Fortune Night (4th overall stage) *Sky Battalion (5th overall stage) *Jade Creek (6th overall stage) *Trap Hideout (7th overall stage) (only playable as Carol or Milla) *Thermal Base (8th overall stage) *Pangu Lagoon (9th overall stage) (only playable as Lilac) *Battle Glacier (10th overall stage) *Final Dreadnought (final overall stage) (Round 1-3 only playable as Lilac, Carol, Milla or Torque. Round 4 only playable as Lilac, Carol or Milla) Extra Stages *Bonus Level *Shang Mu Academy Achievements *All achievements are fully integrated with Steam. Easter Eggs *On the Time Attack character select screen, rapidly moving up & down starts shaking the screen, and the characters react: *Advancing cut-scenes with the combination of Down & C triggers and for Wii U its the Down & X Button will activate the bloopers (selected cut-scenes only): Art Gallery File:Fp1promo1.jpg|Artwork by Gashi-gashi File:Fp1promo2.jpg Freedom Planet Official Soundtrack The "Freedom Planet Official Soundtrack" was released by GalaxyTrail on Steam in July 21, 2014"Freedom Planet Official Soundtrack" on Steam and on Bandcamp"Freedom Planet Official Soundtrack" on Bandcamp in July 29, 2014. The digital album contains 72 songs (including some beta tracks) of Freedom Planet with an commentary on each track from Woofle. On Bandcamp it costs $10, but if you've already bought Freedom Planet on steam you can buy the album as an DLC for only $7. Videos References Category:Games Category:Freedom Planet (series)